Flash
|alias= The Flash |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Justice League |family= Unnamed (father) Unnamed (mother; deceased) |status= Alive |actor= Ezra Miller |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (cameo) Justice League (unreleased) The Flash (unreleased) Justice League Part Two (unreleased) }} Barry Allen is a man who was struck by lightning, gaining the metahuman ability to move and vibrate his molecules at super speed. Using these powers, he became the superhero The Flash.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League He would eventually join the trinity of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman as a member of the valiant Justice League. Biography Early life When he was a child, Barry Allen's mother was killed, with the blame wrongly placed on his father, who was sent to prison as a result. Due to this, Barry became obsessed with forensic science, hoping to one day personally prove his father's innocence. One night, while working on his mother's case, Barry was struck by lightning, which gave him the power to run at incredible speeds, as well as the ability to vibrate his atoms at tremendous rates. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' To be added ''Justice League Part One'' To be added ''The Flash'' To be added ''Justice League Part Two'' To be added Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super Speed:' After being struck by lightning (and doused with some nearby chemicals in the process), Flash gained a metahuman connection to the Speed Force, making him capable of moving at supersonic speeds, slightly faster than even that of Superman, making Flash the fastest member of the Justice League. He can even vibrate himself on a microscopic level to allow him to move through solid matter, inducing jolt or tremors with physical contact, or enhance the amount of force in his attacks to inhuman levels. As his speed extends to him on a microscopic level, and thus, his cells and biochemistry work faster than normal, allowing him inhuman resilience to being stunned, dazed or fatigue, as well as allowing him to heal and recover completely in hours from any bone or flesh injuries without side effects, even if the injuries are highly crippling. The intensity of his speed allows Flash to run up vertical surfaces, and across the surface of water. **'Intangibility:' Flash, due to his incredible speed, can vibrate any part of his body, allowing him to thereby phase himself through solid objects. **'Inter-frequency Travel:' Flash's incredible speed allows him to move into another plane of frequency, where another reality is located. **'Time-Travel:' Flash can run fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of the space-time continuum, allowing him to travel back in time and re-visit past events, which is arguably the most powerful facet of Flash's speed. Abilities *'Forensic Expert': Barry Allen is a highly skilled forensic scientist, and is confident in his ability to ultimately prove his father's innocence in the murder of his mother. Weaknesses *'Limited Durability:' Flash, since he has no invulnerability, can be stabbed, shot or injured, like any normal human if he is caught, meaning that he must be extra careful not to be caught moving at normal speeds. Equipment *'Flash Suit:' Barry Allen wears a protective scarlet suit (with a golden lightning bolt design on the chest) as his superhero alter-ego, the Flash, to hide his identity from his enemies when he fights crime. Relationships Family *Father *Mother † Allies *Justice League **Superman **Batman **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **Cyborg **Green Lantern Behind the scenes To be added Gallery Concept art Barry Allen Concept Art.jpg|Barry Allen investigating a crime scene. Flash in action Concept_art.jpg|Flash in action. References Category:Justice League characters Category:The Flash characters Category:Justice League Part Two characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Justice League members Category:Metahumans